1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven power steering, and particularly, to a power steering system equipped with a user interface that can be tuned by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor-driven power steering (MDPS) is a device that assists a steering force of a steering wheel by an electric motor. Recently, the motor-driven power steering is provided with a sub-functional logic that can be tuned by a driver to improve convenience of the driver in accordance with the traveling situation, in addition to a basic logic for changing the steering force in accordance with the speed.
The basic principle of the sub-functional logic of the related art is to increase/decrease the amount of motor current calculated from the basic logic in response to tuning of the driver.
However, the sub-functional logic of the related art uses a uniform method of simply adding or subtracting a predetermined magnitude of current value that is determined by tuning of a user to or from the amount of motor current obtained from the basic logic. Therefore, the sub-functional logic of the related art cannot appropriately reflect the calculation basis of the basic logic, which may decreases a steering force from the drive.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.